lv_livefandomcom_da-20200216-history
Vildelvere fra Alfheim
Dette er et elverfolk, som har boet isoleret på øen Alfheim, og har derfor en særpræget kultur ulig mange andre elvere. De anser sig selv som en undergruppe af vildelvere. If you want to read about us in English, please click here. De mest gængse kendetegn: Ligesom alle andre elverfolk, har vildelverne fra Alfheim spidse ører. Deres krop og ansigt er dækket af tattooveringer og krigsmaling. Historie: For årtusinder siden levede vildelverne i perfekt harmoni med øens andre beboere. Vildelverne tog kun de ressourcer, som de behøvede, og blandede sig ellers ikke meget i de andre folks gøren. De levede i stamme-samfund under Sol-klanens godmodige lederskab. Men en dag begyndte "Got-Kinder"-folket at udvide, og invaderede vildelvernes land - og med sig bragte de byer af sten og menneske-slaver. Sol-klanen forsøgte at forhandle om områderne og ressourcerne, men blev slået grusomt ihjel. Menneskene stjal Solens Symbol og gav det til deres farao. Det indledte en krig med alle vildelver-klanerne på øen. Krigen var kort, og vildelverne blev taberne. Hver klan troede at de alene kunne besejre Faraoens hær, og deres mangel på samarbejde ledte til deres fald. Mange vildelvere blev dræbt, men endnu flere blev til slaver. Folket blev bestjålet sin frie sjæl og de anså sig selv som forbandede. I flere århundrede blev både vildelverne og deres land voldsomt misbrugt. De gennemlevede mørke pinsler og trængsler, som også formørkede hjerterne på de frie vildelvere... men en dag skulle naturligvis komme, hvor de første frø til oprør blev sået, og et håb atter begyndte at spire. Den store ånd, Draecon, gav sin magi til Isolde fra Måneklanen, og gav dermed kræfterne til oprørets begyndelse. År med blodige befrielser var begyndt og vildelverne svor troskab i ånd og blod på tværs af klanerne. Måneklanen blev de nye fremtrædende ledere, og samlede vildelverne under deres banner. Faraoen blev besejret og landet blev vædet i blod, ild og hævn. Slaveriets forbandelse var endelig løftet og vildelverne blev atter herrer og deres egne skæbner. Igennem de sidste 30 år har vildelverne genopbygget deres kultur, ressourcer og mandtal, og er nu klar til at vende blikket ud i verden for at "befrie" nyt land. Kulturtræk: Inspirationskilde: Vi valgt at tage inspiration fra vikinger og Maori-folket, og blander glædeligt mellem de to kulturer. Navnene er inspireret af de to folkeslag, og det samme gælder tøjet og tattooveringerne. Samfund: Vildelverne lever i klaner, som hver ledes af en høvding. Levetid: Vildelvere lever længe, men indtil befrielsen har ingen klaret at leve over 300 år, da de blev slidt ihjel i slaveriet eller bare slået ihjel. Vi venter endnu spændt på at se, hvor gamle vi faktisk kan blive. Dog vides det, at et alderstegn er vildelvernes ører. Når en vildelver fylder 200 år vokser ørerne sig ekstra lange som et tegn på visdom. Praktisk: I dag går vildelverne meget op i hvad der er praktisk. Selvom de er et stammefolk er de ikke nødvendigvis langsomme eller primitive; da de meget gerne stjæler andres teknologi, hvis den virker stærkere end deres egne. Faktisk er der mange vildelvere som synes, at andres ting 'retmæssigt' tilhører dem, da de nu selv har bevist sig som en langlivet, overlegen race. Selv når deres egne brødre og søstre dør, er de meget praktiske: Familien har førsteret og tager hvad de vil have fra den afdøde... og derefter bliver liget spist og ejendelene fordelt til dem der har behov for dem. Sprog: Hvad angår sprog, så har vildelverne sit eget sprog. Da gruppen originalt var Hollandsk, har det været det interne sprog, men da der nu er andre med, tales der internt på engelsk... Love: Indtil for nyligt har der været forbud mod at sejle til og fra øen. Det er kun 5 år siden, at de første vildelvere er begyndt at sejle ud i verden (men man kan jo godt være kommet derud imod loven inden). Køn: Mænd og kvinder er lige i samfundet. Børn er meget anerkendte at få, men det tærer typisk virkelig hårdt på moderen, og processen kan være dødelig. Religion: Ånder: Vildelvernes tro på ånder og forfædre er meget stor. Nogle går mest op i at have et personligt åndedyr som sit totem, mens andre dyrker deres forfædre meget og hører deres stemmer (fordi de spiser dem, så forfædrene kan vejlede selv efter døden). Draecon: Mest gængs for vildelverne er dog, at de tror på og tilbeder guden Draecon - mest af alt fordi det er den eneste gud, som definitivt har bevist sit værd overfor folket. Det anses som svagt at tilbede andre guder end ham. Læs mere om Draecon her. Klanerne: Alle klaner var specialister indenfor et felt. Her ser du de klaner, som er blevet fastsat i kulturen. Måneklanen: Ritualister og magikere. Mange af Dreacons præster fødes i Måneklanen. Mange arver mystiske kræfter og er i tæt forbindelse med forfaderånderne. Slangeklanen: Kaldes også Følgerne af Jormundgand. De er politikere og historiefortællere. Mange af disse børn bliver karismatiske overbevisere, som kommunikerer folkets sag og historie til andre. De rejser gerne langt omkring. Egeklanen: De føder oftest børn, som er i tæt pagt med naturen og som har en god empati for andre. De har mange helbredere og druider iblandt sig. De søger ofte råd ved træernes og dyrenes ånder. Ravneklanen: Ravneklanen er de fødte samlere. De samler og stjæler både mad og ressourcer, og fordeler det til de andre klaner. Det er også dem, som patruljerer grænserne. De anses som lydløse krigere. Om gruppen: Hvis du vil vide noget om gruppen, som startede denne race, kan du læse om os HER.